Serpens Kamui
Kamui Kido, also known as Serpens Kamui, is the adopted grandson of Mitsumasa Kido and the reincarnation of the messenger god, Hermes. Appearance Personality Kamui has a relaxed personality. He’s also somewhat battle hungry, being eager to fight Ikki and smiling at his chance to get revenge on Deathmask. hes also somewhat snarky. Deathmask describes him as "a sarcastic little shit". Relationships Family * Saori Kido Kamui's adoptive sister. Growing up, Kamui was often annoyed by her bratty behavior. Kamui is somewhat protective of her, refusing to let her put herself in danger. He doesn't care about her being the reincarnation of Athena, calling it "irrelevant", as he protects her as her brother, not as a saint. This being the case, Kamui is the only saint openly willing to talk back to and speak casually with her, much to the annoyance of the other saints. * Mitsumasa Kido Kamui's adoptive grandfather. The two were never that close, and Kamui is somewhat bitter towards the man for sending him to Greece. Saints Bronze Saints Kamui acts as the default older brother of the group, with the exception of Ikki. He always keeps a cool head and tries to keep everyone on the same track. *'Equuleus Kyōko' *'Serpens Aki' They're Rivals. Silver Saints * Ophiuchus Shaina Kamui's girlfriend. The two met while Kamui was training at Sanctuary when he accidentally saw her face. The two grew close and when the Pope tried to have the bronze saints killed, she defied his orders to go to Japan and try and help him. The two began dating after the Zodiac Temples Arc. Gold Saints * Capricorn Shura Shura was Kamui's teacher at the Sanctuary. The two were never particularly close as their person. Others * Polaris Hilda Abilities Cosmo Kamui is naturally talented with Cosmo, to the point were even Pope Ares was somewhat frightened by his potential. He has a talent for copying the techniques of others if he sees them enough times. Galatine A weaker version of Excalibur, granted to Kamui by Capricorn Shura. Excalibur During his fight with Capricorn Shura, Kamui cut off his arm and stole its Excalibur. Gold Blood The blood of the Ophiuchus Gold Saint has healing powers and can be transfused on all human beings Healing Waves Ophiuchus Gold Saints can send waves from the Ophiuchus Temple that heal all within its area of effect. It also causes all those in the area to fall asleep. Order of Awakening Anyone within the healing waves area awake at his command. in addition, he also lift this order if he so chooses, making the person go back to sleep. Past Injuries Phantom pains from past injuries. Dark Resurrection Revives the dead. Equipment Sepens Caput Bronze Cloth The Serpens Caput Bronze Cloth is Kamui's cloth. It is the counterpart of Aki's Serpens Capua Bronze Cloth. It is special in that, like the pheonix cloth, it repairs all damage on its own, without having to use a saint's blood. The user is also in a constant state of healing while wearing it, making them extremely hard to kill. Serpens Silver Cloth The fusion of the Serpens Caput and Serpens Capua Bronze Cloths. It possesses properties of both cloths. Ophiuchus Gold Cloth By combining the Serpens Silver Cloth with the Ophiuchus Silver Cloth, the two can temporarily become the Ophiuchus Gold Cloth, known to be the strongest of the 13 gold cloths. Staff of Asclepius The legendary staff possessed by the demigod Asclepius. Hermes Kamui The god cloth of the Greek messenger god, Hermes. Caduceus Hermes's legendary Caduceus, allowing him to access his full godly power. Talaria The winged boots of Hermes, allowing flight, movement beyond the very concept of speed and openly travel through all worlds and dimensions. Background Chronology Trivia Quotes Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Gold Saints Category:Gods Category:Silver Saints Category:Male Characters